


A Good Dicking

by holyfudgemonkeys (erraticallyinspired)



Series: It's Kinktober 2020, babes [29]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Malcolm Bright, Dirty Talk, Friends With Benefits, Friends With Benefits With Feelings, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Malcolm Bright is a Size Queen, Size Difference, Size Kink, Top JT Tarmel, jbbkinktober2020, mentions of sex in public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erraticallyinspired/pseuds/holyfudgemonkeys
Summary: Malcolm's getting twitchy again, and JT knows just what he needs.---Day 29: Dirty Talk
Relationships: Malcolm Bright & JT Tarmel, Malcolm Bright/JT Tarmel
Series: It's Kinktober 2020, babes [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948045
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51





	A Good Dicking

JT knows he’ll end up at the loft tonight. Whether Malcolm will text him or not is another story, because anyone who spends any amount of time with the profiler realizes he’s awful at taking care of himself pretty quick. JT knows from experience that his lack of self-care extends to his sexual life, too. He can see Malcolm is wound up, that he’s running on fumes and refuses to take a break, that he’s probably not sleeping for more than an hour or two at a time. 

Of course, the guy needs something a little more serious than a good dicking, but sex does have a way of recharging him a bit. Giving him some room to breathe. 

JT just happens to have a thick cock and an inexplicable fondness for weird, skinny white boys. (Or maybe just Malcolm.) The first time they fell into bed together was, unsurprisingly, after Malcolm profiled him and realized there was an attraction there. He rambled right into that revelation like he always does, barely thinking about the consequences of pinpointing something that private, that personal. Thankfully it was just the two of them there at the time. They were working on a case late, digging through old files that had some odd similarities to their current set of murders while Gil and Dani investigated a slim lead. 

As soon as Malcolm realized just what slipped from his mouth, he’d frozen. Stuttered out an apology with panic in his eyes, because they didn’t really _know_ each other then. 

It ended with JT fucking him up against a file cabinet, Malcolm clutching onto him and goading him on, uncaring of the hands that left bruises on his thighs. Somehow, that encounter gave Malcolm a little burst of energy that had them solving the case before the sun rose. 

_Obviously_ they had to do it again. And again. Anytime Malcolm was getting a little twitchy, a little spacey, he and JT gravitated towards each other. It just became the way they worked. 

Gil and Dani were both a little suspicious about the way their relationship suddenly became a lot less tense, but really, JT suspects the two of them were content to ignore the shift as long as it worked in the team’s favor. Though he’s sure he’ll get a talking to if it ever comes out. 

He pushes that train of thought aside and focuses on the case. 

Malcolm doesn’t text. 

Big shocker. JT stops at his favorite hole in the wall pizza joint and orders a large sausage and cheese for himself, a greek salad with extra olives for Malcolm. He picks up a six pack, too, that he knows Malcolm will bypass in favor of cracking open a bottle of wine or fancy water. 

It takes the profiler all of thirty seconds to answer the door. “Hey! JT!” He blinks, his brows furrowing even as he smiles, clearly not understanding why JT is standing at his door with food and beer tonight.

“You’re twitchy,” is all JT says, and that’s explanation enough.

Malcolm looks sheepish as he stands aside to let him in. “Well, I won’t say no to company. Is that pizza?”

“I got you a salad.” Though he knows Malcolm will also steal a slice. He can’t resist the cheese pull, and JT won’t fault him for that. “First things first, man, let’s sort you out.”

Without arguing, Malcolm sets the oven to warm and takes the pizza off his hands.

JT slots the salad and beer into the fridge. He tries not to think about the fact that they have a routine down pat. He waits until the oven is closed to trap Malcolm in against the counter. This is one of his favorite parts. He loves how tiny Malcolm is in comparison. He’s skinny and short and oh so happy to be pulled and pushed around. JT hauls him up onto the counter without a sound. It puts them on a more even footing, and while he misses the several inches he has on him standing, he knows there will be time for that later. 

Malcolm immediately grips onto the open sides of his jacket and yanks him in for a sloppy kiss. 

The beep of the oven as it reaches temperature breaks them up. 

“Carry me,” Malcolm insists, wrapping his arms around JT’s neck, because he’s well aware by now of how satisfying it is to haul him around.

JT hoists his legs up and brings him over to the bed. He lets himself marvel in how fucking _light_ Malcolm feels in his arms. He’s too easy to lift. He drops Malcolm on the bed and watches him bounce slightly. 

Malcolm doesn’t waste any time in shucking his pants and briefs, leaving his dress shirt and vest on. They _do_ have dinner waiting on them. He digs the lube out of the nightstand and hands it over. 

JT takes it with a smirk. He’s bigger than Malcolm in pretty much every single way, and he knows just how much Malcolm loves his thicker fingers. Still, neither of them want him to be completely stretched out. That first slide is so much better when he’s not. JT makes quick work of spearing him on two fingers, smearing just enough lube in and around his hole to make things comfortable before he’s popping his own fly and slicking up his cock. His smirk widens as he catches sight of Malcolm’s gaze zeroing in on the show. “You like it, don’t you.”

“You know I do,” Malcolm murmurs, tilting his head. “I love how your cock feels inside of me.”

Settling between his legs, JT lets his cock rest beside Malcolm’s. It’s noticeably thicker and even an inch longer. “Beg me for it.”

Malcolm licks his lips. “I need you to fuck me, JT. I want you to split me open.”

“C’mon, you can do better than that.”

“I —” He stops, bites his cheek, and then that stubborn look he carries so often on the job settles on his face. “I want you to fuck me with your thick cock.”

JT strokes his thigh. “Doin’ better.”

“I love it when you cover me. I love it when your body’s against mine, when you push me down and make me feel small,” Malcolm tells him, looking directly at him. His cock twitches next to JT’s. “I need you to fuck me _now_.”

JT nods. “Turn over. I’ll cover you.” He helps Malcolm onto all fours and grips his cheeks, spreading them to see his slick, winking hole. He lets them go and gives him a good slap that reddens his pale skin almost immediately. Pulling at one cheek, he uses his other hand to line himself up. 

Malcolm sighs as he’s filled. He pushes back into the stretch. “ _God_ , JT, I love how big you are.”

“I love watching you take me,” JT says roughly, spreading his cheeks to watch his thick cock sink in. “You good to go?”

“ _Yes_.”

JT starts fucking him. He holds nothing back, snapping his hips, rolling them, yanking Malcolm back into his thrusts. Their bodies clap together, Malcolm at his whim, strong in his own right but so much smaller than JT. “Fuck.”

“You said —” Malcolm gasps. “You said you’d cover me.”

Let it not be said that JT doesn’t make good on his promises. Pulling back on Malcolm’s hips once more, he pushes him down into the mattress and lays down over him, dwarfing his lithe body with his own thicker, wider one, his stomach up against Malcolm’s pale back. JT nips at his ear. “How’s that, white boy?”

Malcolm clenches down around him — purposefully. “How’s _that?_ ” 

“Tight,” JT hisses. He starts moving again, more limited by how close they are now. He grinds against Malcolm, pushing his cock in as far as it can possibly go before rolling his hips to pull out _just_ enough. “Love how fucking small you are, Bright.”

Malcolm wraps an arm around JT’s forearm, grips at his wrist. “Fuck, I’m close.”

“Then come. Show me how much you love this.” JT grunts as he grinds into him. “Show me how much you love my big dick.”

Worming an arm between his stomach and the bed, Malcolm barely manages to get a hand around himself before he’s groaning, legs trembling behind him as he seizes up around JT’s throbbing cock. 

JT smirks, scrapes his teeth on the shell of his ear, and grinds his way to his own orgasm. 

It’s normal to settle on Malcolm’s couch, clean and dressed, a plate of pizza in hand. It’s even more normal for Malcolm to settle on his lap with his salad and nab a slice right out from under JT. 

JT rolls his eyes and switches on the TV. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Kinktober! I'm planning on doing every prompt, so look out for more!
> 
> Prompt list I'm using can be found here: https://jbbuckybarnes.tumblr.com/post/627189398153363456/kinktober-2020


End file.
